Alumina
Alumina is a superhuman with the ability to control light, although she was tempted to use her powers to become a full-fledged superhero she ultimately became an officer of the law instead as she felt this was a more responsible use of her abilities than if she engaged in vigilantism. Now as part of a growing Superhuman Response Unit she is authorized to use her abilities to track down and stop superhuman threats - although this means she can often come into conflict with unauthorized superhuman crime-fighters she tends to allow them to go free unless she feels they have violated too many laws to be justified. Alumina's ideal world is one in which superhumans can learn to live and work as equals with the rest of humanity - she also believes it is the responsibility of all superhumans to use their abilities in roles such as law enforcement, emergency services and military so as to discourage the growing sense of anarchy many non-powered humans feel is occuring due to the rising numbers of self-style superhuman vigilantes. At the same time Alumina believes it is the responsibility of law enforcement, emergency services and the military to respect and care for superhumans under their care - she is strongly opposed to anti-superhuman prejudice as well as superhuman supremacy and has been known to refuse to enforce rules she feels are unjust (for example she does not always arrest superhuman vigilantes, despite the fact they are technically criminals). History Alumina was born into a somewhat stable family with a loving mother, devoted father and older brother - tragically when she was eight years old she would lose her brother (aged twelve) to the corruption of Mephistopheles, who had the boy torch Alumina's family home, nearly killing the family and forcing them to put the boy into a secure unit. Fuelled by both the tragedy of her brother and her superhuman abilities activing at age fourteen she grew a strong desire to confront disorder and prejudice as well as learn as much as she could about the world around her, especially the side many considered "supernatural" : although by no means a strong atheist Alumina did grow a healthy degree of skepticism over such claims and even in her adult years tend to go for a superhuman explaination to seemingly "divine" or "infernal" matters, knowing full well the power of malicious superhumans. However, due to her past she still has a strong desire to figure out the origins of Mephistopeles and the other Chaos-Lords - she would discover (through much research) that her ancestors were among the very few surviving slaves of the infamous Bigsby Manor and thus she began to investigate the many claims of demonic activities in the Manor as well as the dark legacy of the notorious Mayor Bigsby and his clan.. Powers / Abilities Alumina is very talented at manipulating light - her favored manifestation of this power is to turn herself into a semisolid light construct and she has been known to generate light strong enough to blind multiple targets : though she tries to refrain from such high intensity light as she does not like inflicting potentially permanent injury even to her most vicious enemies.. instead she tends to give short bursts that serve to daze / disorientate her opponents. Category:Humans Category:Major Protagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Mutants Category:Joecoolio